Mi Desgracia es tu Fortuna
by Erelbrile
Summary: No pensó que realmente lo encontraría. Pero lo hizo. Sacarlo es otra cosa.


Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes** -_ los seres humanos y los que dicen serlo-_ **pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**UA.**

* * *

**Mi Desgracia es tu Fortuna**

_Estar preparado es importante, saber esperar lo es aún más, pero aprovechar el momento adecuado es la clave de la vida. Arthur Schnitzler_

.

.

.

Nunca pensó que realmente lo conseguiría. En el fondo de su corazón, sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Mas allí estaba, frente a él.

- Una hora.- Le dijo el hombre que lo acompañara en un portugués acelerado.- Joven, varón, europeo, rubio e indomable. Tú te las arreglas si te muerde como ya ha hecho.-

La cortina volvió a separar la minúscula habitación del largo pasillo. El se acercó, resonando sus pasos suavemente sobre el piso de madera. No podía hablar de la impresión, al fin luego de cuatro días lo había encontrado.

El bulto oculto bajo una raída manta se estremeció en un reflejo condicionado, encogiéndose sin querer levantar la mirada, apretando sus puños cuyas palmas comenzaban a sudar debido a la anticipación. No de nuevo, no lo soportaría de nuevo.

Pero, ¿cuántas veces se había dicho las mismas palabras en esos días? La cuenta era mayor que las del rosario que se extendía todas las mañanas en aquel lugar, invocando piedad en múltiples idiomas. ¿Qué cambiaría esta vez que se dijese "no, no, no"?

De un movimiento ansioso lo descubrieron, el miedo pasó de sus brazos y su torso a su garganta, anclándose y hundiendo los dientes en sus cuerdas vocales y en su espalda.

Su cuerpo no estaba cubierto más que por la misma polera con la que lo viera por última vez, en aquella fiesta. El polerón no se encontraba en el receptáculo. Las zapatillas tampoco. Los pantalones estaban manchados, sucios y cubiertos de tierra, de sangre y de semen.

- Arthur- Lo llamaron con sorpresa ante la infinidad de moretones que se extendían por su cuerpo. El hombre se arrodilló rápidamente a su lado.

No reconoció la voz, mas sí su nombre.

Y ese nombre que no designara a una persona durante esos días, le subió por las costillas y se expandió en su pecho, explotando.

Se movió apenas, ladeando su rostro mientras una mano intentaba hacerlo reaccionar. Francis, ¿cómo hizo para encontrarlo?

Una salvación imposible prometía su milagro, un llanto ahogado escapó en forma de risa que se atoró trocando en murmullo, en pena, en la súplica de quien no creía en los milagros y se encuentra con una salvación donde espera hallar más sufrimiento.

Más humillación, más dolor, más violencia.

Francis lo atrajo hacia sí y comenzó a sollozar en silencio.

Arthur intentó apretar su mano izquierda en torno a la chaqueta ajena.

Francis exclamó un sonido ininteligible al notar la falta del dedo meñique.

Un "¿qué pasó?" escapa sin medidas de pudor ante la venda mal mantenida y las quemaduras de cigarro en el dorso de la mano y en la muñeca

-They cut it.- La voz es un murmullo débil. Un río de pena desbordada.- I beated them.-

El visitante revisó su cuerpo entonces, partiendo por sus manos y su rostro avergonzado. Las marcas en los brazos fueron descubiertas pronto, moradas, rojas y negras, comiéndose en múltiples pinchazos la piel blanca.

¿Indomable? Antaño. Las ganas de luchar ya no existían. El patetismo esperaba su muerte encogiéndose en una existencia nula.

Lo levantó y lo acercó en un abrazó. Francis no podía mirarlo sin encontrar marcas en su cuerpo; quemaduras, golpes, mordidas. Podía sentir el dolor del menor. Podía sentir su desolación. Comprendía sus temblores cuando el sonido de una cortina o de una puerta se oía por sobre las risas, los diálogos, los llantos y los gritos.

- Yo te sacaré de aquí, te lo juro.- Una imposibilidad, sin embargo lo había conseguido, dio con él, ¿por qué no podría sacarlo de allí?

- Maldito Vargas.- Rumió con furia. Un quejido ante el recuerdo del nombre se contrajo entre sus brazos. El hombre que le había entregado ese pase marcado a la fiesta.

- Nunca más, te lo juro, nunca más.- Suplicaba como un niño indefenso, como si sus palabras pudiesen cambiar la realidad. Nunca más se drogaría, lo juraba, ya no quería volver a perder la conciencia, ya no quería sentir como violaban su cuerpo sin poder defenderse, sin poder atacar, sin poder razonar.

- Te lo juro quiero irme sácame sácame sácame te lo ruego no más este infierno no quiero más ellos mueren ellos matan ellos me usan y yo soy un objeto tengo miedo me duele me atenaza sácame juegan contigo te venden la sed el miedo tanto miedo júrame me sacarás de aquí lo suplico por favor si no mátame y acaba el miedo por favor…-

El torrente de palabras se mezclaba con el incipiente llanto, apenas audible.

Y Francis se lo prometió, encontraría a Vargas y arreglaría ese asunto. El italiano de seguro conocía a quien estaba a cargo de ese lugar.

El cabello rubio de Arthur estaba alborotado, seboso y opaco. En sus ojos se marcaban las líneas rojas, en sus temblores la abstinencia de la droga.

Francis sacó de su mochila una botella de agua mineral y le dio de beber.

El agua chorreó por la comisura de la boca, la lengua actuaba instintivamente. Como un perro.

Pero Arthur era menos que un perro, era un objeto.

- Te sacaré, te lo juro.-

Arthur lo sostuvo con fuerza, con toda la que podía usar. Francis comenzó a levantarse con ánimos reticentes. Y el ignorar la voz que le rogaba le fue un golpe en el corazón y el pecho. Nononononononomedejesnomedej esfrancisnomedejesno…

Su turno no terminó con la visita de Francis. No comprendía como alguien podía siquiera excitarse ante su imagen, él mismo aceptaba que estaba ruinoso con sólo ver su cuerpo.

Unas cuantas horas después, lo sacaron de allí para hacer uso de la habitación. Lo condujeron por el corredor, burlándose de su antigua fiereza.

Una mujer de cabello platino acariciaba la cabeza de una adolescente que no pasaría los quince años. La reconfortaba con sus incomprensibles palabras en ucraniano, ocultando la congoja y trasmitiendo más significados con su tono que con su léxico.

Arthur no entendía el idioma. La niña tampoco.

Al rato abrieron la puerta, señalaron a la menor y con un portugués brusco y veloz la llamaron, perdiendo pronto la paciencia y sacándola a la fuerza.

- ¡NEIN!- se escuchó el grito en la habitación, y las palabras del portugués le siguieron como lazos invisibles. Ninguno la defendió, no podían, no se atrevían. La mujer hizo el amago de no querer soltarla, pero ante la mano alzada se cubrió en un acto reflejo.

Los chillidos de la chica siguieron escuchándose más allá de la puerta cerrada, extendiéndose por sus tímpanos y sus columnas.

Para Arthur la visita de Francis fue como un sueño que le permitía no dejarse acabar. Sólo tuvo que esperar una semana más.

Vargas fue reacio a ayudarlo, alegando ignorancia, pero ante tanta insistencia, lo llevó hasta el mismo lugar en que encontrara a Arthur. Uno de los antros más grandes de la ciudad.

Luciano lo saludó con afecto, negando con la cabeza al escuchar la compra que quería realizar el rubio.

- Es una lástima, si me lo hubiese dicho el día que vino se lo habría entregado.- Dijo en inglés.- Ese murió anoche.-

- Ah, no importa.- Contestó Vargas, para luego continuar dirigiéndose a Francis.- No vine por nada, elige otra puta y nos largamos.-

A Francis la realidad le estiró el alma y la botó luego a sus pies, por lo que no supo como aceptó.

Lo llevaron por el pasillo, pudiendo él atisbar el interior de esas habitaciones separadas del mundo sólo por unas tablas y una tela. Francis apenas asimilaba que, teniendo esa oportunidad de ayudar a alguien, pagaba por haber perdido a Arthur.

¿Por qué durmió la noche anterior? Si hubiese apurado a Vargas un solo día, lo habría sacado de allí.

- Trajeron a unas de mi tierra, y yo se los digo, no hay mejores.- Conversaba el brasileño con Vargas.

Cuando atisbaba por los resquicios, veía lo mismo en un lugar y otro. Aquí un chico de cabello negro, probablemente latino, allá una castaña que hablaba en voz alta, por acá un chico tembloroso. Restos humanos, despojos humanos. Muertos en vida esperando el momento en que todo acabase.

- ¿Y ése?- Preguntó fijándose en un chico acurrucado en una silla, escondiendo su rostro contra la esquina y sin dar más señales de vida que el equilibrio de su peso.

- ¿Ese?- Contestó curioso y halagado Luciano.- Llegó hace dos meses y medio, un bicho muy fuerte. Y barato, estaba limpio en todo sentido y las dosis para él son bajísimas.-

Vargas asintió, tomando notas mentales y mirando con desprecio a ese ser humano. (A ese ser).

- Podrías haberle encontrado mercado.- Rumió, pensando en el corazón, en los riñones, y en cada presa que no fue aprovechada.- Si estaba limpio…-

- Sida.- El moreno se encogió de hombros.- Una pena, nos dimos cuenta muy tarde y ya se lo había pegado. Pero apenas se queja y desde que se murió el hermano que no habla, hace como dos semanas.-

- Lo quiero.- Detuvo el torrente de palabras, sin querer escuchar más.

- ¿Seguro?- Cuestionó Vargas.- Esos sólo sirven para los trasmisores. ¿O tú eres uno?-

Francis no contestó, fijándose en como iban en busca del joven. La reacción del chico fue similar a la de Arthur: se encogió, tiritó, buscó no existir.

Mientras lo sacaban de allí, Vargas completó el trato con el brasileño.

Ningún documento, carnet, visa, pasaporte. Todo había encontrado un nuevo dueño. "Canadiense" alcanzó a decir uno de los guardias que sentados cada cierto trecho vigilaban. "Alfred o Matthew, no sé cuál era cual" agregó otro.

-El otro era el que se peleaba, éste es mansito.- Le afirmó Luciano, mientras contaba el dinero y hacía señas para que llevaran al chico encapuchado a la salida. Francis notó su ropa ligera, su difícil caminar. Intentó calcular su edad. No pasaba de los veinte años, con mucho tendría entre dieciocho y diecinueve. ¿Qué lo había llevado a Europa? Un viaje con sus amigos, una visita cultural. Tal vez algún día lograría preguntárselo.

Sólo quería salir de allí.

"No me dejes" Los juramentos falsos, las esperanzas falsas. Una proposición para viajar, un momento de algarabía y explosión juvenil que los llevó a una fiesta, a un pase marcado, a que Francis se retirara minutos antes para buscar algo.

Su vida cambiando en apenas unos segundos.

¿Qué les diría a los hermanos de Arthur cuando los viese? ¿Qué le diría a su propio corazón, a su propia mente?

"Si me lo hubiese dicho el día que vino."

El cuerpo acostado en su cama reclamaba por la sustancia viciosa, creyéndose aún en una pesadilla.

Francis se reprochó mentalmente por pensar así.

Y cambió la palabra cuerpo por joven.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Traducciones:**

They cut it (because) I beated them (inglés): _Lo cortaron (porque) Yo los golpee._

Nein (alemán): _No._


End file.
